heroesawakeningfandomcom-20200215-history
2011-02-01 - Returning a Favor
It's after sundown, and trouble is starting up again in the Kitchen. In this case, it's Elizraim who's starting it...well, after a fashion. Ey would say that the people that started it are the gang members who splashed up a big mud puddle all over eir clothing as they pulled up to a local bar in their (annoyingly technological) automobile. Ey's in the process of giving them a lecture for just that, in fact, standing before the leader and pointing eir finger in the man's face. "And I expect a full apology, and payment for proper cleaning services!" Elizraim is a fair fighter, but when the man's amused smile suddenly turns into a punch at eir face, ey's caught off guard. There was no emotional warning that it was coming...no anger or anything like that. Just something the man did, that was all. The man's fist catches em right in the face, breaking eir sunglasses and splitting eir lip, and ey's thrown off eir feet, falling to the ground. And that's when things get really bad. As Elizraim struggles to stop eir head from spinning, one of the gang notices something. "Hey, bro...look. The kid bleeds silver." The leader looks down, and laughs out loud. "Kid's a **** mutie? A **** mutie was gonna lord it over me?" He kicks Elizraim in the ribs, and Elizraim rolls back along the ground from the force of the blow, before the leader scoops em up by the collar of eir shirt, pulling eir hood and hat off. "Well, don't that beat all." Well, at least that horrible cold is gone. And Liberty Belle is back on patrol and on the job, running through the city at a speed not much slower than that of sound. Or rumor, perhaps, and there are certainly those about her existence. Seeing the altercation, she switches to a circuit around it. What's...oh, that kid's probably going to need a hand or two. Elizraim certainly looks like ey needs a hand. Eir head's ringing, ey can't focus, and ey looks about two steps away from unconsciousness. Eir hands flicker a bit with touches of silver, but ey can't focus eir power enough to summon it fully. For the moment, ey settles for beating futilely at the man's arm, and kicking at him as best ey can...but it lacks much force, given that ey can barely reach the guy and is dangling in the air by eir collar. The leader of the foursome laughs, slapping Elizraim across the face hard enough to start the ringing up all over again. "What do you say, boys? How about we take this little mutie someplace private and see what makes her tick, hmm?" He laughs, and one of the others pulls the trunk open. The leader carries Elizraim over... And...the trunk closes again. That's the first hint the gang has that something is going on, but couldn't it just be the fact that...could their car have been caught by the machine plague? The four all step back from their car, looking quite astonished...but then, the leader evidently settles on another explanation, glaring at Elizraim. "You do that, kid? Better stop it right now or we'll make this hurt a lot more." He pulls back his free hand, forming a fist, and starts to swing forward at Elizraim's gut... A fist that likely won't land as Jesse simply moves into him from the side. He probably literally won't know what hits him. For a moment, anyway, because she had to slow down for that. Red and gold. The leader is knocked sideways by the blow, and not only does the fist not land, he loses his grip on his hostage, dropping Elizraim. Elizraim falls, too out of it to do much of anything to soften eir landing... No worries...because the speedster catches Elizraim, and puts em back on eir feet a bit of a distance from eir harassers. See. She's useful for some things. Elizraim is only on eir feet for a few moments, dazedly slumping against a nearby wall from the disorientation--half from the strikes, and half from the very sudden and very fast speedster-aided movement. Still, ey's no longer in range of the bad guys! Said bad guys, meanwhile, are finally realizing there's something else in the area other than the child they were having fun beating up. "Somebody wants to mess with us, boys," the leader says, as he makes it to his feet. "We gonna let 'em?" He pulls a switchblade, as the rest of the group each pulls their own. "No way!" The leader looks around, trying to spot the person who attacked him. Liberty Belle is going to do her best to remove the switchblades from the situation. Whether she'll get all of them is another matter. They'd have to get lucky to hit her, but its not impossible. Well, luck evidently isn't with the gang tonight...the switchblades are torn from each hand, and they just plain freeze. They're in well over their heads, and that is swiftly becoming quite evident to them. Liberty Belle finally slows down, next to Elizraim. "So, gentlemen, are you going to give this up and go home? Mutie harassing isn't much fun when somebody harasses back, is it." Elizraim is slowly working eir way to eir feet, with the aid of the wall. "How...how dare you..." ey says, though ey can't even get enough volume for the gang to hear em. Eir eyes and hair are glowing, now, the light from eir eyes sparkling in the tears that are threatening to fall. One eye also sports a nice shiner. "How dare you!" A little louder, this time. Leaning heavily on the wall, ey starts to walk towards the group, holding out one hand. "I do hope you entertained yourselves well, as I shall make certain this is the last night of your wretched lives!" The gang doesn't really need Elizraim's extra encouragement. It's clear to them they can't even touch Liberty, and by the time Elizraim is even walking in their direction, they're already headed for the car. Ey just makes them go there a little faster. Slamming the doors, they spin the car around and take off down the road. "No! No!" Elizraim shouts, as eir hand glows with bright silver light. "Return at once! I shall have my vengeance!" "They're not worth it," Liberty Belle informs Elizraim. So, that's what she sounds like. "Besides, it's a lot more effective to have them go around telling other people how tough you are." She wouldn't let the kid kill anyone...of course, she's not assuming ey meant that. Elizraim was probably not going to do it. Probably. The light fades away, both from eir hand and the glow in eir eyes and hair, and ey falls to eir knees, bracing emself against the wall as best ey can. Ey sniffles a bit, but tries to hold it back. "N...No warning...at all..." "We all get caught off guard sometimes." Yeah. Liberty's placed the silver light. "Are you alright?" Elizraim slowly sits down on the ground, wincing a bit. "I..." Ey coughs a bit, and feels at eir bloody lip, then at eir ribs. "Tch...yes. I shall recover." Not only are the silver eyes and hair visible, but so is the golden symbol on eir forehead. "Can I walk you home?" Jesse offers. "Don't want anyone else thinking you're some kind of easy mark." Elizraim glares at her for a moment, but soon softens eir look. "I...I can make it home myself. I do not require your aid." Ey looks over where eir cap and broken sunglasses fell, sighing. "Although I shall thank you to retrieve those for me, while I...I rest for a moment longer." "If you're sure." Liberty does retrieve the cap and sunglasses. Studying the latter to see if they're possibly salvageable. She probably has a pair she can lend em if not. They're pretty solidly broken. The leader had a good punch. Elizraim honestly doesn't look sure, but ey's trying to put on a brave face. Ey slowly gets to eir feet, and wavers a little bit. "Maybe...I shall allow you to escort me a short way," ey finally amends. "Alright." Liberty stays, of course, at normal speed. Elizraim has, as it happens, not yet really heard that she needs to speak to speed up, although ey might well guess. "Where are we going?" Elizraim did at least gather that whatever went wrong last night had something to do with the fact that she couldn't talk. Ey gestures in a direction. "That way." Ey starts walking slowly. She might note that the cut on eir lip looks a lot better already, though it is still far from healed. "I see...that you are no longer ill," ey says, looking up at her. "I suppose I must be thankful for that." Ey's either aware she knows it was em the other night, or fully expects her to have guessed by now. "Just a stupid cold. I should have known better than to try and patrol when I wasn't a hundred percent." Fortunately, Liberty's speedster metabolism blew the cold away very quickly. There are advantages to even her imperfect attunement. "And I'm known as Liberty Belle." Elizraim nods. "Yes...I suppose you should have." Ey frowns at her name, and winces a bit, touching eir lip. "Liberty Belle." Ey shakes eir head. "I do not believe I shall ever quite understand you m..." Scowl. "People." "You mean the code names? And I'm not a mutant either." Yeah, that's what Liberty thought the m word was. Why would she think of anything but that, in this context? Elizraim nods. "Among many other things." Ey sighs, shaking eir head. "I care not if you are or are not. Unlike the people of this city, I'' would never seek to harm a person simply because of their abilities." Ey hmphs. "Not ''everyone is like that. Just the people who are are kind of loud about it." Liberty's a little wary...the cops aren't supposed to like vigilantes much, after all. Elizraim shakes eir head. "Disgusting." And more than a little chilling, to em. "He was not angry...he felt nothing. Nothing at all. It was natural for him...it required no emotion." Liberty Belle frowns. "Nothing at all?" Not too worried about Elizraim being an empath. "Sociopath, maybe." Never a fun thing to deal with. She'll have to keep her eyes open for that one. Elizraim nods. "That one shall not stop with me. He shall attack others. Of course, given his targets, he shall likely be found dead quite soon if he continues...were I not so surprised, he would have been no challenge at all for me." "I'll have to see what I can do about him, then." Liberty won't kill the guy, but she might just be able to get him arrested for something. Elizraim nods. Ey's actually looking quite a bit better, at least as far as eir stability goes. Eir pride is hurt more right now. But hey, it's just eir turn! "Then I shall leave him in your capable hands. I have no knowledge of how to locate one such as him in this place." Back home...ey'd just send the secret police to make him disappear. But then, back home, ey'd never have run into this in the first place. Liberty Belle brushes back her blonde hair. "New York's a crazy city when you grew up here, let alone when you didn't." Elizraim nods, and pauses, looking about briefly. "It is, in truth. I must agree." Ey looks up at her. "I...believe I am capable of making my way from here. I thank you for your time." Ey does look quite a bit more steady, and ey obviously has eir confidence back. "You are dismissed." "I'll...wait. What's your name?" Hey, Liberty gave hers. Sort of. Codename, anyway. Elizraim hmphs, crossing eir arms (which draws another wince as ey bumps eir ribs). "As though it truly matters whether you know it..." Ey frowns at her for a few moments, but finally nods. "I'' am Kaumrael Elizraim Menai." Hey, it feels good to use eir real name sometimes...and ey's pretty sure she's a reasonably good person, having seen her in action twice now. (And hey, it might not be smart, but it takes a pretty ''good person to be willing to go out fighting crime while you're sick.) Which about proves Liberty's utterly incorrect theory about Elizraim's origins. "Okay. I'll see you around." Then she rattles off what, to Elizraim, would be a meaningless string of numbers and letters, "3x2(9yz)4a" and is a blur of red and gold again. Gone. Category:Logs